


Kissing you

by redpenfics



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpenfics/pseuds/redpenfics
Summary: When a vampire meets a human he can't resist...





	Kissing you

**Author's Note:**

> Purely fictional, blissfully supernatural.

He came silently, his footsteps barely heard. The gasp of surprise and sweet pain when the other one felt strong arms around him, hungry lips sucking on his neck. He tried to look around when he felt the grip tightening around him and a million needles pricking into his neck when sharp teeth sank slowly into his skin. A muffled cry left his lips when the other man started sucking gently, his life force leaving him so that he was falling into some strange bliss of obliviousness. Warmness spread through his body while he slumped over to his knees. Strong arms embraced him. His head fell back as he closed his eyes. Warm breath enfolded him when he heard a soft murmur in his ear.

“Would you like to die in my arms tonight so you could live forever, my beautiful?”

He finally turned round and instantly met those soft lips in a long, slow kiss. He felt the other stroke his hair and hugged him as if he was the most delicate thing God had ever made. He closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss.

“Blood on blood, my love.”

The lips moved down, kissing their way down to his jawline and then neck, teeth sank a little more, the fresh blood pumping hard in his veins. His head was spinning, his heart pounding a little too loud. Tears glistening in his eyes when this pain turned into an ecstasy, possessing his heart, body and soul.

“Hold on, babe. We’re almost there,” a soothing voice on his ears, while his senses becoming more and more indifferent to the world. 

Numbness in his body, sudden coldness overwhelming his whole. He shuddered but the strong arms were still hugging him tight.

“I love you. Don’t be scared, I’m with you,” a silent whisper like a lullaby rocking him to sleep.

“I love you too. Too much love will kill you, they say…”

“I died first. I know the pain. I want you so much. My beautiful, close your eyes. When you wake up, you’re the one who can only die of a broken heart… and I promise I’ll love you till I die. I’d rather die myself than see you hurting because of me.”

He smiled again and searched for those kissable lips. He moaned into the kiss and then felt the sweetest heartache when the other’s man love entered his body and numbed him of anything he’d ever owned.

When he woke up, he was staring into those achingly deep blue eyes, cold and yet bottomless.

“Am I dead now?” he asked simply.

The blonde looked at him and smiled.

“There’s life after death, babe. I dreamt you into life.”

Richie smiled, his heart aching a little. He put his lips on the other’s man’s mouth and sucked gently on the bottom lip.

“I loved you the very moment I saw you.”

Jon just smiled back, fighting his inner thoughts and feelings. He knew who he was and what was happening at this very moment.

“I loved you since I remember, even though you were a little bit too cocky,” he answered simply.

“I wanted to be with you that bad,” Richie grinned, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight.


End file.
